


Woke Up To You: a lost love story

by mywrittenwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywrittenwords/pseuds/mywrittenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima woke up next to a naked Kagami, what's worst is that he himself is naked and he cant remember how he ended up in that situation. What will he do and what will Kagami do? Read on to find out these two dorky idiot find their true feelings for each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Is this a nightmare?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first collab work with my pervy friend. We hope that you guys will find this story interesting. Please give it a try and do let us know your opinion. We really hope to produce a fun written work for you guys to enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is in a bar, shots after shots can never washed away what he encountered this morning. He's naked, Kagami's naked. What happened?

\--- enjoy the story ---

"Can I have another one?" he asks before drinking the last he had in one shot. How many shots has it been? Five? Ten? Hmmm.. Maybe it's twelve shots, but all that still can't seem to erase what he woke up to this morning. "Tchh.. Another one!" he calls out.

 **// flashback //**  
Midorima had woken up expecting that when he opened his eyes, he would be greeted with a scene he was familiar with, he was expecting to wake up in his room but no, this was different. The whole situation was different. It was a blur but he had still noticed the difference.

First, he noticed that there was this loud snoring from next to him. Why was it from beside him? Wasn't he supposed to be alone in his room? Then, there was this huge room! It was spacious, the walls were decorated with some posters of famous basketball players, they were all foreign players he didn't recognize. As he looked around, there was a trail of clothes from the door leading all the way to the bed that he was lying in at that moment.

As he had tried to take in what was in the room, suddenly the bed rustled with movement beside him. When he looked over he saw a bare backed, red haired guy sleeping beside him _. "Ahhh... That's where the loud snoring came from."_ he thought to himself before suddenly jolting into an upright position. "Urghhh... What's this?" Midorima winced and was shocked when he felt a sharp pain at his lower back. The red haired guy chose to move at that moment and turned around, revealing his identity to the still shocked Midorima. _"Kagami?!!"_ his eyes widened in even more shock upon seeing the identity of the person sleeping soundly beside him. "This is not real," He said, shutting his eyes tightly, "I'm in a dream right now, please wake up Shintaro, wake up!" He opened his eyes again, to the reality of the situation he was in. It was indeed Kagami still sleeping beside him soundly, snoring away. Face-palming himself, Midorima had slowly gotten up from the bed, not wanting to alert the red haired guy, picked up his clothes and went inside the washroom.

It was tough to even walk for that short distance from the bed to the washroom when his lower back kept screaming in pain, but nothing could beat what was coming up next. He wondered just what he'd gotten himself into when he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His body was covered in marks or maybe this is what people called "love bites", but that was ridiculous. Why would Kagami do that to him? And to leave so many, some are even in embarrassing places. They were so red, and they were bite marks here and there, what is he? An animal? Just when he was examining the marks all over himself, something unexpected dripped out from his asshole. Slowly.. But surely, it was coming from there, it was sticky and white and no explanation was needed at that point...

**HE HAD SEX WITH KAGAMI!!!**

\--- to be continued ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a try out, so it's a bit short. If you guys like it, for the next chapter we will try to make it longer. Thanks for reading.


	2. "Where art thou, beloved?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wakes to find Midorima missing from his apartment, no traces left behind. Kagami's want to be with Midorima drives him to set out in search for the green-haired boy... What does Kagami go through to find his beloved Midorima? Read on to find out ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, my friend and I would both like to thank you all for being so patient with us!!  
> We haven't given up on this fic, life is just keeping us both tied up at the moment. So, here's another chapter for you all - feel free to let us know what you think!   
> Enjoy the read ~ ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅

-enjoy-

*Riiiiiiiiiinnnnggggggggggg!!!*

"Hmmm?? Wha... What?!!!" Kagami woke, startled by his own alarm clock that showed 9.00 AM. Usually, he would let the alarm clock ring for a while before silencing it. Today, though, as swift as lightning, he grabbed the clock and fumbled to switch it off. His thoughts being that he didn’t want to disturb the beauty sleep of a certain someone. 

"Tai..ga, morrre ~ " Kagami chuckled and grinned as he remembered what had happened that Saturday afternoon. The steamy and sensual sex that he he'd had with a green haired tsundere was his best. Thinking about the green haired megane guy, Kagami turned to the other side of his bed, planning to kiss him sweetly to wake his beloved up. But to his disappointment, there was no one to be found. 

"Weird. I thought he would've sleep more since I did him quite rough yesterday." Kagami thought about it while scratching the back of his head. "Shintaro!" he called out while scanning the whole room. Something was amiss about his room. There was no trace of another being in the room beside himself. Even the trail of clothes that he and Midorima made the other day was not there anymore; not even his own clothes on the floor.  
"Shintaro!" Again, Kagami received no answer. Feeling a bit worried; Kagami got down from his bed, put on his boxers and searched through his apartment. From the kitchen to the living room, the veranda to the store room, back to his room and the bathroom. There was no one.

Kagami stood still in his bathroom; thoughtfully looking at the mirror’s reflection of himself. Still only dressed in his boxers as his thoughts raced, "This is strange… I’m pretty sure I brought him home and we had sex. There is no way I could feel this refreshed if it's not because of what we did."  
A shiver ran down his spine when he suddenly thought of a horror movie he watched the other day about a haunted house. Shaking his head, he slapped himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Kagami walked back inside his bedroom again. Grabbing his phone from his night desk, he wondered if it would be a good idea to call Midorima when he realized he didn’t have any of his contact info at all.  
"Shit!” Kagami muttered, that's what you get when you’re hot headed and jump straight to sex. Kagami could've asked for contact info first thing, especially from someone he loved and hadn’t seen for a year. Not knowing what's going on and not wanting to waste anymore time, Kagami went ahead and showered before he left to find his former classmate and teammate from when he was in high school.

//

"Here's your coffee, Kagami-kun."

"... ... ..."

"Kagami-kun?"

"... ... ..."

"Kagami-kun?"

"... ... ..."

"KA-GA-MI-KUN?!" Kuroko said it louder this time and snapped Kagami out of his deep thought. 

"Whoahhh Kuroko!!” Kagami jumped in shock, “Stop using your phantom skill on me all the time-desu!" Even after all those years Kagami had been with Kuroko during high school, as classmates and playing basketball together, you would think that he’d gotten used to Kuroko's lack of presence, but no, he was still the same.

"Kagami-kun, it's not my fault. You came to my shop; you should know that I’m here. You were the one that's wasn’t here just now. Where did your thoughts wandered to? And how have you been? It's been one year since yo..."

“Kuroko – I had sex with Midorima!”

//

The atmosphere is heavy and awkward and the silence is unbearable for Kagami. He had just said he’d had sex with Midorima to his former teammate and a person that he can trust the most as of right now. But, nothing from Kuroko had made him this uneasy, especially when Kuroko had been sitting right in front of him, staring at him for an hour. 

"Ano.. Kuro.."

"Kagami-kun.." Kuroko cut off Kagami. "First of all, it's rude for cutting off people when that person is still talking..."

"You just di.."

"Like I said, Kagami-kun, it's rude," again, Kuroko cut off Kagami. "Furthermore, I’m still processing what you just said Kagami-kun, what did you mean when you said, I quote, ‘I had sex with Midorima!?’" Kuroko asked.

Kagami sighed, "It's exactly what it sounds like."

"And the reason you are here telling me this is...?"

"I-I need your help Kuroko…"

"... ... ...” Kuroko quirked his eyebrows; he waited for Kagami to continue.

"Do.. Do you have his contact info?" Kagami looked down, embarrassed.

"Hahh?!" Kuroko raised his voice at his question, not sure whether to be amused or to be confused. But, he couldn’t deny, this was taking an interesting turn. Since we are talking about a relationship between Kagami and Midorima here.

Kagami flinched at the sudden raised of voice from Kuroko; it's his second time hearing it since the last time he shouted out for Kise during the Kaijo-Toō face off. He guessed that his shock was shown on his face when Kuroko cleared his throat and apologized for the sudden outburst.

"I don’t have his contact info Kuroko, and he wasn’t in my room when I woke up. I need to find him. So, if you do have his contact info, can you give it to me?" The red haired guy pleaded earnestly.

"Kagami-kun, I wish I could help you, but I haven’t heard from Midorima-kun for a long time. I doubt that he still use the same number. The last I heard from Takao-kun, he changed his number due to Oha Asa's prediction saying that his lucky item is new phone number and it has to end with number 7."

Dumbfounded by what he heard; Kagami fell speechless, his expression dejected.

"I can ask Takao-kun, but it will raised suspicion since I’m not a person that would associate with Midorima-kun at all."

"Please... Kuroko! I need to find him, so anything that you can do, please!" Kagami reached out and grabbed Kuroko's arm. He held it so tight that the pressure was almost enough that it would break the smaller male’s arm; Kagami’s impatience had started to get the best of him. Suddenly, another force came from the side, breaking Kagami’s hold on Kuroko.

"What are you trying to do to Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga?" A pair of crimson/yellow eyes came into Kagami’s view and he fell from his chair unwillingly.

"Akashi-kun, stop! He means no harm. Calm down." Kuroko held Akashi back when the emperor-eyed guy had pulled a pair of red-handled scissors from who-knows-where; inching toward Kagami with the scissors outstretched.

"He's hurting you!" Akashi said still in his protective mode over Kuroko. "I'll cut his arm off for you. Tell me Tetsuya, did he hurt you?"

"Akashi-kun, again, calm down. He didn't do anything to me. He's here for help. And I think you can help him, Akashi-kun!"

"Hahhhh???"

"What do you mean?"

Both of the red haired guys turned to Kuroko at the same time, confused by what he said.

"W-wait a minute Kuroko, are you telling me that I have to tell him about that thing too?" Kagami squirmed, feeling uncertain about having to tell Akashi about his sex life.

"Kagami-kun, he's the only one that can help you now, if you think about it.” Kuroko looked at Kagami steadily, “If you really want to find him, you need Akashi's help." Turning to Akashi, Kuroko guided him to sit down and started to tell him what had happened to Kagami. Feeling helpless and desperate, Kagami unwillingly agreed to Kuroko's idea. Deeply hoping that Akashi would be able to help him to find Midorima, his lost.... love??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. As y'all can read, this chapter is about Kagami. What actually happened, we will explain it as the story develops. We really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, thanks for reading it.


End file.
